Two Fates in One World - Book 1
by alexhacker39
Summary: Me and my best friend Abby, who I like to call B, are sent to the world of Super Smash Brawl and meet new friends along the way! But that's not all! But the thing is that we look nothing like we use to, and now we going to have a hard time figuring out who we both are! (Book 1 of the Unbroken Series)
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys, to let you know this is a story about me and my best friend Abby, but I like to call her B. So this is a story about how me and her ended up in the game of Super Smash Brawl and it will include both of our personalities, and to let you know, we are VERY crazy people. Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hey! Come on! I gave you the pickaxe!" Alex cried out.

The two girls were playing minecraft together and B asked Alex to make her a pickaxe.

"But this one is made of iron! We need diamond to get the obsidian!" B exclaimed.

"..."

"Just! I don't know! Give me the diamonds please." She asked.

"Okay..." Alex sighed.

Alex moves from the crafting room, to the storage and grabbed three diamonds out of the chest. She then drops them on the floor and B picks them up.

"Jeez Alex, your going to need glasses. Because you mistook iron for diamonds." B said, turning to Alex, holding her pickaxe.

"...I'm tired okay, it's been a long day." Alex answered with a yawn.

"You are NOT going asleep! We are doing this for another two hours! And then we can end the livestream."

"...*yawn* fine..." Alex sighed.

Both B and Alex were youtubers but B did vine on her channel while Alex did gaming. But B always joins her in her videos so that she doesn't always have to do them solo.

"Anyway guys, I'm going to be starting the Beyond Two Souls (Which I am doing on my real youtube channel) tomorrow and B will be here to help around since I don't remember much from the game." Alex said.

"YA! BEYOND TWO SOULS!" Abby shouted, spinning her character around like crazy.

Alex snickers.

"Anyway, leave a comment if you have questions on what we should do next." She said.

Then three comments popped up in the chat of the livestream.

"Wow, okay. You want to know how we both met? B, do you want to do the honors?" Alex said, laughing a bit.

"Sure! So we both met like last year and we met because of this guy we were friends with." B explains. "We played for a bit and the reason Alex calls me B is because of my username."

"You... You thought I was gay." Alex said.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE!" B exclaimed.

"You still said that." She said making a point.

"UGH FINE I DID OKAY? IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE!"

Alex laughs.

"I know... Anyway, anything else guys?" Alex asked.

"Nope, doesn't seem like it." B said, turning back to Alex.

"Alright then. Let's go get the obsidian."

After the livestream was over, Alex nearly fell out of her stool.

"HA! YOU ALMOST FELL AGAIN!" Abby laughed.

"...So, now what?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe we should-" Before B could say something, everything went white for the both of them and they blacked out.

When B awoke she found herself in a jungle. She sat up and held her head in her hands.

"Ugh, where am I?" She asked aloud.

She took a look at her surroundings. She got up and noticed that her hands were cartonish like and her clothing was a bit different, actually everything about her looked different. Instead of her hair being a blond, it turned into a light blue and it was shorter. She also wore this light blue dress that went up to her knees, and had a belt that went around her stomach. There was also gloves on her hands that showed her fingers and her ears were like elf ears. She then also noticed something behind her. She turned her head and noticed light blue wings on her back. Fairy wings. B's eyes widen in shock.

"What's going on around here?" She questioned. She fluttered them a bit and she sighed.

She noticed a ship not to far from her, but it looked like it crashed just recently. B was going to go over to it, but the ground shook.

"What's happening?!" She exclaimed trying to get her balance back.

She then noticed something coming out of the water and her eyes widen in shock.

"Ray-Rayquaza!" She shouted in shock.

Rayquaza took a long around before giving out a battle cry. B backed away slowly trying not to get attacked in the process. Rayquaza then used Dragon Pulse and launched, but it wasn't going to B, it hit the ship across from her. B jumps once she heard explode.

While she wasn't looking, Rayquaza came by her with quick speed and grabbed her with its three fingers. They then ended up back over the water as B struggled to get out of it's grasp. Rayquaza then gave out another cry and B had to cover her eyes from how loud it was.

Rayquaza then caught it's eyes on something, but something knocked B out of it's hand and she flew away from Rayquaza and landed on her hands and knees. Someone then landed right in front of her and turned to Rayquaza.

"No way." B mumbled.

It was Fox from Star Fox, what's going on around here? Rayquaza then used Dragon Pulse once again and launched right at them. B covered her eyes as Fox used a shield to launch it back at Rayquaza. It then falls back into the water as Fox crossed his arms. Fox then turned to her and said, "We need to defeat it. Come on." He said.

"But, I don't have any weapons." She replied as she stood up.

"What? You got to have something. Give something a try."

Rayquaza then came back out of the water and Fox started to attack. B, who was still shocked at this, thought about it. But Fox was right, she just had to give it a try.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Alex groaned and she sat up. She opened her eyes and noticed someone with short dark blue hair. He had a golden hairband in his hair and wore knight clothing, he also had a sheath on his side with a sword inside. He also had a cape behind him.

Alex instantly knew who he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just blacked out and I have no clue where I am." She said looking around.

She was thinking that she was dreaming right now, but it doesn't seen like it. The boy helps her to her feet.

"My name is Marth, what is yours?" He asked.

"Alex." She answered.

"Nice to meet you. How did you end up here? Once I came up here I saw you passed out." He explains.

Alex didn't know what to tell him.

"Uh, I was talking to my friend and I blacked out, but I don't know how I ended up here."

He nods.

"I see. Well for now-" He pauses as they heard something coming.

They turned and noticed a fleet of Primids coming in their direction. Marth then took out his sword and let it shine as bright as it could. Alex didn't know what to say.

"You might want to grab a weapon or something, wolf." He said turning his head to her.

"Wolf? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

He turns to her confused.

"You're a wolf and human. Didn't you know?"

Alex takes a look at herself and noticed that she was wearing this spandex that covered her from her feet to her hands, also to her neck. The clothing however had four different colored stripes on it. Yellow, orange, purple, and red. She had a tail behind her that also had the same colors and the ears on her head too. Even her hair was the same and it was short to her shoulders. She also had this belt around her that carried a sheath on the side.

Her eyes widen in shock and she nearly fainted, but managed to shake her head.

"Never mind." She said drawing her sword out letting it glow in the light. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When B landed on her feet, she noticed that something started to appear in her hand. She looked down and noticed she had a long silver rod in her right hand. She stared at it for a second until she ran up at Rayquaza and got the final hit.

Fox stood in a far distance and watched what she had done. He crosses his arms and grins. Rayquaza then lands back into the water as B landed on her hands and feet. The rod disappears as B was in total shock about what she just did.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and noticed Fox standing next to her.

"Come on, let's go find out what's going on around here." He said.

B nodded and got up.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Anywhere." Fox replied.

* * *

><p>Alex managed to take down some Primids, but Marth was much faster than her and he took down 10 of them in like 2 seconds.<p>

Alex sighed once Marth took down the Primid that she was about to hit. Once the area was cleared of them, they stood in front of this black hole like thing that was covering the area.

"What is this thing?" Marth questioned.

"I don't know." Alex replied. "But whatever is going on around here mustn't be good. I can't think of anything."

Marth nodded.

Before Alex could say anything else, Marth turned his head to something. Alex then noticed someone flying towards them with quick speed. But Marth deflected his hit with his sword. Marth knocks him back and they could see who this person was.

Alex gasped quietly.

"Meta Knight." She mutters.

Meta Knight then lunged towards them, but Marth went on ahead and started to fight with him. Alex stood behind and didn't know what to do but watch. But when the two went in for the hit, Alex did the most stupidest thing ever, she threw herself in between them. When she did that, she got cuts on her arms, legs, and stomach.

"Alex!" Marth exclaimed, surprised at her stunt she just pulled.

She smiled weakly.

"I'm okay, but you two need to stop. Fighting isn't solving the problem." She said.

They then noticed that they were surrounded by Primids and the three of them were back to back. But since Alex was hurt, it made it hard for her to fight. Marth noticed this and said, "Stay behind me, okay?"

Alex nodded.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I got your name." Fox said, snapping B out of her thought.<p>

"It's B." She said.

"Alright then, my name is Fox." He said with a grin.

"But the question is, what's going on around here?" She asked.

Fox shrugged.

"I have no clue."

But before they could continue, they noticed someone ahead of them. It was Bowser. B made her rod appear and held it in her hand.

But Bowser looks different. Everything about him was the same, except for he was all purple. Something's not right.

But since Bowser was giving them the death glare, they knew that had no other choice but to fight him.

"Get ready." Fox said.

B nodded.

"I'm ready when you are." She replied.

* * *

><p>"Over there!" Alex exclaimed.<p>

They noticed that the Ancient Minister was flying through the air and carrying what the source of those black holes, it was a bomb. The three of them, then started to run towards him, in order to stop him from using another bomb.

Marth was the first one to go, but missed in the process. Meta Knight also tried, but the minister shot a beam, and hit his wing. Meta Knight landed and put his wings out before he was in pain. Alex however jumped into the air and tried to land a hit, but she missed as well.

"He's going to get away!" Marth shouted.

But Alex caught her eyes on something and saw a sword flying in midair. She noticed that it wasn't Marth or Meta Knight, it was someone else as the person gave out a battle cry and cut the bomb as it fell. It also did damage to Ancient Minister and he was spinning out. He landed right next to the bomb and looked up at the others. It was Ike.

Once the others got back on their feet, they started to chase after Ancient Minister but once they reached a ledge, he was already gone.

"He got away." Alex said, placing her sword back in it's sheath. "Where to now?"

The three turned to her.

"We're going to have to go find out what's going on here. Let's check the desert." Ike said.

They nodded and started to walk to the south.

* * *

><p>Once B and Fox defeated Bowser, he became a trophy and was sitting on the ground.<p>

"What was all that about?" B asked as her rod disappeared.

"I don't know. But-" Fox was cut off when they noticed that Bowser was disappearing into purple.

"It- It was a fake!" B exclaimed.

"That means..."

Before they could say anything else, they noticed this arrow like bullet coming at them, but they dodged it before it could hit them. In a far distance, they noticed that the real Bowser was there, but he was carrying a gun and aimed it right at them. He fire another one, but it only hit the ground, making dirt fly everywhere. Fox grabbed onto B's hand and pulled her away from the area.

"Where are we going?" She asked, getting a bit worried.

"Away from him, jump!" He commanded.

B noticed a cliff in front of them, and she obeyed. Since she could fly, it was easier for her to land. Once they were close to the ground, B used her wings to land safely on the ground. Fox let's go of her hand and they continued to walk through the forest.

"This way." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Look, over there." Alex said, pointing at a flying ship in a far distance from them. Ike then jumped off the ledge ahead of them before Alex could say anything else. Meta Knight and Marth tried to stop him, but he was already gone. The three of them look at each other before Meta Knight followed behind him.

Marth rubs the back of his head and looks at Alex.

She shrugged.

"Let's just catch up with them." Alex said before jumping down after them.

Marth then followed behind her and they landed right behind the other two.

"We're going to have to hurry and catch up to that thing." Ike said.

The three nodded and started to run in the direction of the machine.

* * *

><p>B and Fox were walking through a trail while B was explaining what happened to her.<p>

"You were separated from your friend?" Fox asked.

B shrugged.

"Something like that, well, I don't know how to explain this, but it seems like I been teleported to this world from my own while I was talking to my friend. But I'm not sure if she was sent her too." She explains.

"So you were sent here by a warp in time and space?" He said crossing his arms.

"Something like that." She replied.

Before B could say anything else, something hit her from the front. Fox widen eyes once he saw that she was hit from what turned people into trophies.

"B!" He shouted.

B's trophy flew and landed on the ground sideways. Fox then turned to whoever fired and noticed it was Bowser once again. He fired once again, but Fox dodged it just in time. But since Fox was father away from B, Bowser commanded something and pointed at B.

When Fox turned his noticed these Shadow Bugs (what I am guess they are called, I looked it up on Wiki :P) that covered B's trophy. In the midair, there was this False B that came down and held a rod like B's.

Fox gets in his fight stance but since Bowser was still trying to shot him was his gun. But three laser hits the ground, making Bowser miss. There was this other ship coming in, and it looked like Fox's ship but someone else was piloting it. Someone then jumped out and stood right in front of Bowser.

It was Falco. He quickly ran up to Bowser and kicked the gun out of his hand while doing a back flip. He took out both of his pistols and fired at the gun, making it explode. Bowser wasn't happy, but he jumped off the ledge and landed in his hovercraft, and flew away.

Falco turned to the False B who made another rod appear in her hands. Fox quickly touched the bass of B's trophy and turned her back to normal.

"My head." She groaned.

"There's not time," Fox said. "We have to fight the false one."

B didn't know what he meant at first, but when she noticed the other her, she made her rod appear in her hands as she got up.

* * *

><p>Alex and the other three stood in front of the machine as it came to a stop. But it soon transformed into something else as it soon had arms and legs. It gave out a battle cry as they noticed it was much taller than them all.<p>

Ike was the first one to try to land a hit on the Galleom, but he was knocked back with it's large hand. Alex was going to try to attack, but stumbled.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Marth asked, as he and Meta Knight stood beside her. She then fell on her knees, and dropped her sword. She shook her head.

"I-" She couldn't speak at all.

Then her body glowed a bright gold, including her sword. Meta Knight and Marth backed away as they noticed that Alex was changing shape. Instead of her being a human wolf, she was just a wolf. The same colors were still on her, and the main color was black. She even carried the sheath on her back where the sword was placed.

Alex then howled as loud as she possibly could and the others were in total shock of what just happened to her.

Alex started to charge at Galleom and dodged the punch it tried to land. Alex reached for the sword behind her and grabbed it with her teeth. She then landed her sword on it's shoulder and dealt damage.

"She's strong." Ike commented.

Alex landed and noticed that Galleom had electricity coming out of him showing that Alex did more damaged than she thought. Galleom gave out a battle cry and jumped over the ledge. When it tried to land, the floor cracked beneath it and it fell. The four run over to the ledge and noticed that there was a temple here, and that Galleom was the one who created the large hole in the ground.

"So much for destroying it." Alex said.

Her mouth didn't open to say it but she did speak. It was telepathy.

Alex's eyes widen as she dropped her sword on the ground.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Marth asked.

Her body glowed once again as she fell to the floor, and was back to normal. The others stood beside her as she woke up.

"Wha- what happened?" She asked as she stood up, holding her head in her hands.

"You mean, you don't know what you just did?" Ike asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. I felt like I was trapped in another body or something." She said.

"Well, you did change from human to a wolf." Meta Knight said.

"What- What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"You sorta passed out and changed into a regular wolf, and you took down Galleom in one hit, but he got away, don't you remember?" Marth asked.

Alex thought for a minute.

"Now that I think about, I was seeing stuff when I blacked out. I must have been dazed off or something." She explains.

The three nodded.

* * *

><p>Once B and the others were finally able to defeat the false her, it disappeared into Shadow Bugs.<p>

"Just, what's going what's going on around here?" B asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Replied Falco. "I'm Falco by the way."

B turned to him.

"B." She said. "My real name is Abby, but I like B better."

Falco nodded.

"For now let's get going, there's got to be something around this area that Bowser was here for." Fox said.

The two nodded and started to run the trail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Down there!" Ike said, pointing at the hole.

The other noticed that Galleom escaped out and was going into the sky. But Alex caught her eyes on something. She noticed that Galleom had two people trapped in its hand and also had a timer counting down.

"We have to help them!" Alex exclaimed.

Meta Knight then fly on ahead and the others watched the one in Galleom's hand break its hand. The two were falling as Meta Knight rushed in and caught the two. Once Galleom exploded, the black hole appeared once again, and the three had to move back before getting sucked in with it.

Meta Knight soon reached back to the others and placed the two on the ground. Alex recognized them instantly. It was Lucas and Pokemon Trainer (I'm going to call him Red in this).

"Well, now that that's over, we should keep moving." Ike said.

The group nodded.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Red asked.

Alex sighed and explained what was happening.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, B and the other two noticed a ship flying past them, and it had to prisoners on board that were trophies. So, Falco brought B with her while Fox was going to distract the main place that started to cause everything, the Halberd. Falco took his ship while B decided to fly. The only reason they had to fly was because it was crossing over the ocean, and well it was the quickest way to catch up to it.<p>

Once they noticed it, B started for it, but she noticed something on her rod. When she looked at it, she noticed fireballs surrounding the top of it. She grins and decided to launch them at them Primids that were on board. Once B landed, her rod disappeared and she noticed who the prisoners were. It was Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Falco told her eariler that she had to touch the base of the trophy just to free them from the state they were in, so she did that, and the two of there were back to normal. Donkey Kong however had chains attached to him but he managed to break them. B heard someone land behind them, and noticed that there were two more people here. Captain Falco and Olimar.

But since there was no time for an introduction, more Primids appeared and the others started in their fighting pose. B made her rod appear and once again, battled for the four time today.

* * *

><p>"Where is he off to?" Red asked.<p>

Apparently Meta Knight spotted something and started to climb the mountain.

"I don't know, but I'm going to follow." Alex said.

Marth turned to her.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it's not like I've done this before... maybe."

She changed into her wolf form, and started to climb the mountain with fast speed.

Once she reached the top, she noticed that the Iceclimbers were there too, including someone else. Standing on top of a piece of ice was the pokemon, Lucario. But when he noticed them, he came down and went into his fight stance, so did Alex and Meta Knight. The Iceclimbers stayed back and gulped before the battle commenced.

* * *

><p>Once the battle ended for B and the others, B noticed Falco's ship flying in the distance. She could barely see that he was giving her a thumbs up. In responds, she waved back before they entered a building. Once they got inside, they noticed some R.O.B. robots and Primids already there waiting for them, but they also do was, take them down.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Meta Knight and Alex were able to defeat Lucario, Alex was panting like crazy.<p>

"He sure is strong." She replied.

Meta Knight then touched the base of Lucario's Trophy and he turned back to normal. But the three of them came to an agreement, and shook hands, but by the time they let go, they noticed the Halberd right above them. But they also noticed that it caught a ship as well and it was stuck to it's side. It then crashed the ship right into the ice which gave Alex, Lucario, and Meta Knight time to climb onto the Halberd.

Once the three of them were inside, they started to run down this long hallway, but Alex and Meta Knight stopped once they noticed that Lucario spotted something. It was a box with an exclamation point on it. Alex instantly knew what it was, but she want to see what the others would do. Once Lucario picked it up, someone was sitting on the floor, shocked that their cover was blown.

The figure jumped out and got in his fighting stance. It was Snake. Meta Knight also got into his fighting stance but Lucario stopped him. But when Lucario looked at him, he noticed there were figures walking from behind him. Primids. The three turn around and noticed them, while Snake hid behind a wall. Lucario then gave Snake a signal to come help and he obeyed.

* * *

><p>Once they managed to get rid of them all, they entered a room and noticed two cages in midair and a far distance from each other. Inside was Peach and Zelda. But they also noticed the Shadow Bugs were casting over them and the false ones came back.<p>

And another battle started once again...great...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once the battled ended, Alex used her sword to cut the chains that held Zelda and Peach in the air. The other three left, leaving Alex alone to take care the two.

She touched the bases of their trophy's with her paw as they turned back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

The two nodded.

"Yes, although I didn't expect to end up here." Zelda replied.

Alex looked down and then back up at them.

"My name is Alex." She said.

"I am Princess Zelda."

"And I'm Princess Peach." The blond hair girl replied.

Alex nodded.

"We should be getting out of here. Those whole place in infested with Primids." Alex said walking over to the door.

"Wait, let me change real quick."

Alex frozen up and turned to noticed that Zelda was no longer her, but replaced with Sheik. She grins.

"Alright then, follow me." Alex leads the way as the two girls followed behind them.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached a room, Donkey Kong destroyed the wall and they jumped down into the next one. B then realized that Pikachu and Samus were there as well.<p>

Also the Ancient Minister was there, including with the R.O.B robots. But there were those bombs behind them, and there were so many!

When Ancient Minister turned around, you see this hologram of another figure. Ganondorf. Ganondorf raised his hand and commanded the robots to use all of the bombs. But Ancient Minister passed them, and got in front of the bombs. The others were so confused by this.

The robots stop and look at each other in confusion. Ganondorf knew they wouldn't obey, so he held a button in his hands and pressed it, which gave off a loud noise, and the robot's eyes glowed red. They pass Ancient Minister and started to pick the bombs. Ancient Minister however pushed the robots off them, and Ganondorf pressed the button once more.

The robots turned to Ancient Minister and fired lasers at him, and caught him on fire as they continued to pick through the bombs. Ganondorf laughed evilly as the others tried to get the robots to let go of the bombs.

Ganondorf's image disappears as Auroros spawned in, coming at them. However, the Ancient Minister was still alive and shot out laser and destroyed a few of them. The cloak it wore disappeared and instead of him being Ancient Minister, he was now R.O.B, a robot like the others.

* * *

><p>By the time they got outside, they noticed that the Halberd was battling another ship, but these one was small and fast. Before Alex could say something, Shiek already went on ahead and started to battle with it.<p>

"Nobody ever listens to a word I have to say..." Alex sighed.

Once Shiek came back another figure appeared and they charged at each other. The two landed a hit on each other, but Alex didn't want this to go on, so she took out her blade and used it to separate the two as she got in the middle of them.

"Are you done fighting? This is my second time I have to do this just to make someone stop fighting." She said.

The figure shrugged and Alex noticed who it was. It was Fox.

By the time Alex got them to calm down, they noticed these multiple figures fall from the bridge of the Halberd. They land right in front of them and Alex knew who it was. It was Mr. Game and Watch. But something was off. He changed into Shadow Bugs and became Duon. Lucario and Snake also followed and joined in, and another ship flies in, and Falco landed right behind them.

* * *

><p>Once they got rid of the enemies that attacked, they tried once again to get the robots away from the bombs, but nothing worked.<p>

"We have to get out of here! Follow me!" Captain Falco said.

They nodded and followed him. Donkey Kong ended up carrying R.O.B since he was still sad about what was happening to the robots. Once they came down a hall, they all had to jump down. Captain Falco snapped his fingers and they saw his ship right below them. They all land and his ship took off. But B noticed something behind them. It was Ridley.

"Guys, we got a problem!" B warned.

The others turn and noticed the large creature coming at them.

"We need to get rid of it." Replied Samus.

B turned to them.

"Leave that to me, just keep going!" She said.

B made her rod appear in her hands and she lunged at Ridley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When B managed to Ridley away from the others and went back to them once she was able to defeat him. She quickly lands before they took off the island. Once they managed to escape, B noticed how big this one was from all the other ones they saw.

B then was patted on the back, which made her turn.

"Nice job, kid." Captain Falco said with a grin on his face.

B smiles.

"Thanks, and call me B." She said.

"And my name is Captain Falco. Do you know what is going on around here?" He asked.

"Sadly no." B sighed. "But I'm figuring it out slowly."

* * *

><p>Alex noticed the floating island in the far distance when it became covered with a large black hole.<p>

"Crazy." She mumbled. "I wonder what happened over there."

Once Meta Knight landed the Halberd, they noticed that there was a group of people already there, including another ship landing.

When Alex and the others were battling Duon they defeated it but it was Mr. Games and Watch they found replaced with Duon. But... well never mind. (If you played the game you know what I meant :P)

Once they got outside they saw, everyone that they knew.

"It seems we all got caught in this mess." Pit said.

"I agree, the question is what is going on around here?" Alex asked.

No one said anything until R.O.B walked over to her.

"Do you know why?"

R.O.B tried to speak, but it it was all in robotic. Alex thought for a moment.

"Can you try drawing it?"

R.O.B nodded and used his lasers to cast a drawing on the rocky floor. Alex studied it carefully once he finished.

"What is that?" Red asked.

Alex looked at them.

"It's a canon, and by the looking at it, this thing looks like it does the same with those bombs. But this is the odd part." She said.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It seems to be apart of that." She points at the large black hole floating over the ocean. I'm guessing that's where we will get our answers from. If we go inside of there we should find out who is causing all of this to happen."

"Good work, Alex." Marth said.

She blushes slightly.

A fairy with blue hair walked over to Alex.

"You're name is Alex?" She asked.

"Yeah, how come?" Alex said in confusion.

"Does that mean your..." The fairy's voice trails off.

Alex's eyes widen a bit when she remembered that voice. She stood up.

"B?" She asked.

Once the fairy heard her say her name she hugged her instantly.

"I knew it! I just knew you had to be here!" B exclaimed.

Alex was dumbfounded at first, but hugged her back.

"The same goes for me." She replied.

The two let go of each other as Fox walked over to them.

"So this is your friend you were telling me about." He said.

B nodded.

"She threw herself between me and Sheik so that we would stop fighting."

Alex scratches the back of her head.

"I'm crazy like that, I did that when Marth and Meta Knight first met as well."

Alex kneeled down and looked at the drawing again.

"But now we need a plan to get rid of this canon, and also figure out what is inside of these black holes." She said.

R.O.B then started to draw more. This time it was a man with wings and two others that were young teenage girls. One had wings while the other had ears and a tail. B and Alex knew it was a drawing of them.

"What do we have to this with this?" B asked.

R.O.B looked down at the ground and they guessed that he doesn't know.

"What are we going to do?" Lucas asked.

Alex thought for a moment.

"I got an idea."

* * *

><p>"Right here, and keep the engine on no matter what." Alex commanded.<p>

She was helping Fox direct his ship into the Halberd. Inside of it was multiple ships. Some of them were going in groups of 3 to 6, depends on how big it was.

Meta Knight walked back into the room and nodded.

"Now that we have the auto-pilot on, this plan should work out." B said, walking over to the two.

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, so lets get going."

* * *

><p>"We're almost there!" B exclaimed.<p>

When Alex, B, and the others managed to destroy the cannon from their little attack Alex thought of, they managed to get inside of the black hole. Captain Falco lands the ship and Alex was the first one to leave, and keep look out while the others climbed out.

"What is this place?" Red asked.

"This is got to be a new realm or something that was locked away in ancient history." Alex answered.

Once the others made it in, they started to cross through the area.

* * *

><p>Alex couldn't make the jump and her fingers were holding onto the ledge. The others managed to get over the long jump except for Alex, who had a bit of difficult. But she lost her grip and was falling, until someone grabbed her by the wrists. She looked up and saw that it was B. She had a hard time pulling Alex back up, so Link and Pit ran over and helped her out.<p>

Once they got her back up, they then continued their path.

"It' shouldn't be any father now." Replied, Falco.

Once they reached the edge of the area, they noticed that Master Hand was there, but dead. Alex looks away, and up at the one who killed him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The figure laughs.

"I am Tabuu. I'm guessing your Alex. And your friend is B, or should I say Abby?" He mocked, grinning.

Ale and B both held their weapons.

"How do you know who we are?" B demanded.

"I was the one who sent you both to this world, and gave you your powers."

The girls gasped.

"So it was you!" Alex exclaimed.

"Why would you give us power if you knew we would come and defeat you?"

"Because, you two are the power I need to destroy this world, how did you think that you took down your enemies so quickly?"

Alex couldn't take it anymore, and she charged at Tabuu. She changed into her wolf form for more speed.

"Alex! Don't do it!" Ike yelled.

She didn't listen and she drew her sword. She jumps into the air and tries to land a hit on Tabuu, but a burst of energy knocked her back and she lands in front of the others, crying out in pain.

"Alex!" B rushed to her side as she changed back into her wolf/human form. The two got off the floor and noticed that Tabuu was going to launch another attack.

His wings spread out and a energy field passed through everyone except it didn't effect Alex and B. Once the two turned around, they saw that everyone had turned into trophies. Panic took over them.

"No!" They shouted.

B frozen up when she heard Alex scream. She turned and noticed white chains digging into Alex's skin, on her arms, legs, and back.

"You're hurting her!" B yelled.

Those were the Chains of Light that he used on Master Hand to control his actions.

"I am teaching her a lesson for attacking me." He spoke.

Alex gave out another cry as the chains went deeper into her skin.

B felt the tears fall out of her eyes.

"I give up! Just let her go! Please!" B cried out.

Tabuu was satisfied and let the chains disappear. Alex fell on her knees as B rushed to her side.

"Alex! Are you alright?" B asked worriedly.

Alex shook her head, giving out another cry as the pain was getting worse.

"Y-you're a monster!" B yelled at Tabuu.

Tabuu laughs and it echoes through the area.

"And now you two will live in eternal darkness, where you will never escape your nightmares.

Before B could react, she blacked out.

"B!"

That was Alex's voice.

* * *

><p>... ... ...<p>

"B?"

... ... ...

"Come on B, wake up."

... ... ...

"*Sigh* I'm sorry that I have to do this."

B instantly woke up when she felt the left side of her face burn.

"OW!" She shrieked.

She looked up and saw that it was Alex who slapped her. But she looked liked what she was on earth. Her short brown hair was back including her old clothing.

"Why did you slap me?!" She exclaimed.

"Because you wouldn't wake up. Now look around us, B." She said.

B got up and noticed that the area they were in was all black, nothing else was there. B looked at herself and saw she had changed as well. Her blue hair went right back to blond and she was very confused.

"What the-?! Where are we?!"

"In our minds I guess, we must be in a coma." Alex replied.

"A coma? But, what happened before-"

Alex shook her head.

"Tabuu used the Chains of Lights on you, and put you in the coma. I tried to save you, but the same thing happened to me."

B looks back at Alex.

"My theory is that he is taking away our powers without us knowing. The Chains of Light were used to control Master Hand, but he died. Do you know what's it giong to happen to us once all of our powers are gone?" Alex asked.

"We-we will die?"

Alex nodded.

"If we're still in this coma there is nothing that we can do. IF we are dead, the coma will still have it's effect, and we will be trapped here forever."

B shook her head.

"No! I don't want that to happen!" She shouted. "There has to be a way!"

Alex placed her hand on B's shoulder.

"There is, if one of our friends gets out of the trophy they can bring back the others and save us, for now, we just have to wait and see what comes." She said.

B sighed but nodded, understanding what Alex was telling her. The two of them sit down on the floor, back to back.

... ... ...

"B, I'm sorry."

... ... ...

"Sorry for what?"

... ... ...

"That I ran in to attack Tabuu without thinking."

... ... ...

"It's fine Alex, you just got mad that's all. We'll be alright."

... ... ...

"*Cough* How long has it been?" B asked.

"There is no time here, B. It's endless to the *Cough* point where we can't tell how long we've been here." Alex replied with a cough.

"I feel sick."

Alex nodded.

"Me too."

Alex coughed once again, and it was quiet for a moment.

"We're losing our strength." B said, breaking the silence.

"Which means we're being used at the moment. Tabuu is probably trying to land a large attack on something." Alex added.

"But, who is he attacking?" B asked, turning her head slightly to Alex.

"I don't *Cough* know."

... ... ...

"What? What are those?" B asked looking at the white floating figures that were flying past them. There were millions of them.

"Spirits of the dead I'm guessing. Tabuu said we would be living through our nightmares, but I don't see any nightmares." Alex replied.

"Maybe he's trying to trick us." B suggested.

Alex shrugged.

"Pos-*Cough*-sibly." She said in between the cough.

... ... ...

The two girls have sat there, doing nothing and not saying a word to each other, until they gasped as they felt a sharp pain in their bodies.

"What is happening to us?" B asked, clutching her stomach.

"The Chains of Light must have been broken, I think we're free." Alex replied, coughing up a bit of blood.

... ... ... ...

"They can't be dead."

"How do we know for sure? Tabuu used the Chains of Light on them like Master Hand, no one can survive that."

"Hey, hey! Stop thinking like that! They are alive, I know it."

It was quiet for a moment, until there was a groan. A girl opened her eyes and saw all of her friends standing around her.

"Guys?" She replied standing up.

"You're alive B! We weren't sure if you or Alex were alright." Zelda replied, looking over to the right.

B followed her gaze and saw Alex on the ground, still looking what she looked like in the coma.

"Alex!"

B rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked, as the others ran over to them.

"While you guys were trophies, Alex was struck twice by the Chains of Light!" B exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

B looked at the others and then back at Alex.

"Oh my god, no, she can't be gone."

B felt the tears in her eyes.

"Come on Alex! Wake up!" B yelled. "We're best friends, you said we would escape together! You can't be dead!"

She started to cry as the others had sad looks on their faces.

"No B...I'm not."

B looks at Alex and noticed her eyes were open, which made her hug Alex to death.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were really dead! You-you idiot!" B exclaimed.

Alex chuckles as B lets her go.

"Sorry, when you disappeared I had a hard time finding my way out. What happened to Tabuu?" Alex asked.

Marth walked over to them.

"After he turned us into trophies, Kirby manged to come back and freed us. Then that hedgehog found you guys and manged to get those chains off of you two. We all battled Tabuu and he died in the end."

B and Alex looked over and saw a blue hedgehog smiling at them.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Then they look at the sun that was just setting.

"So we did it? It's all over?" B asked looking back at them.

They all nodded.

The two girls smiled.

"I'm sorry to break this happy moment..." Fox said walking up to them with Falco. "You can go home now."

The two girls looked at them confused.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"We created this device to allow you both to get back to your world. We all knew once this battle was over you had to go back." Falco said, holding out a clear cube in his hands.

"You guys did this for us?" Alex said.

They all nodded.

"But- if we head home, that means..."

"We can't come back." Alex finished for B.

"We know of that, and it's your choice if you want to go back."

Alex and B look at each other.

"Well...I don't know." B said.

"Me either. But B, we have family back in earth that are probably worried about us." Alex responded.

The didn't know what to pick.

"Well... I do miss my family. But I will miss this world as well." B replied.

"B, whatever you pick I am going to be with you on that choice."

She nodded.

"Well, let's go home." She said.

Alex nodded.

Falco turned on and a portal appeared beside them.

Alex walked up to Marth.

"Thanks for helping me since the beginning Marth. I'm going to miss you." She said, throwing her arms around him into a hug.

Marth hugs back tightly, not trying to show how much he is going to miss her.

"I'll miss you Alex, and stay strong, you're going to need it." He said.

She nodded.

"Thank you."

Alex walked back over to B as the others waved at them.

"Thank you guys, we'll miss you." B said.

"And we'll miss you too." Replied Fox.

The girls smile and looked at each other.

B held out her hand.

"Together?"

Alex nodded taking her hand.

"Together."

The two of them walk into the portal and a cold wind blew past them. The two of them were separated as Alex appeared back in her room. Alex rushed over to her computer and put on her headphones, getting on skype quickly, calling B.

It took about three times before B answered.

"B! Please tell me that you were there with me?" Alex asked quickly.

"I was! It wasn't just a dream! It was all real!" B exclaimed.

"So we did it. We're home." Alex started to cry a bit, including B.

"I miss them already." B sobbed.

"Me too." Alex replied. "But I'm sure there is going to be one day where we can go back and meet them again, I promise."

They wipe away their tears and smile.

"Alex, promise me that we won't forgot about their world, about our adventures." B said.

Alex nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I am actually going to cry... This is so touching! But sadly this story is over already and I hoped you enjoyed it to the end!<strong>


End file.
